


Subj: today at lunch

by justalittlegreen, PrairieDawn



Series: Extended Meatballverse [8]
Category: MASH (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Email Epistolary, F/M, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/pseuds/PrairieDawn
Summary: Sequel to justalittlegreen's "Match".Leonard played a naughty practical joke on Margaret at lunch. She felt the need to chastise him via email.Occurs during the last few months of the five-year mission, prior to the Enterprise crew's return to Earthto take on their new assignment.
Relationships: Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Extended Meatballverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1100532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Subj: today at lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fun greenie and I had one evening. Thought we'd share.

From: Major Houlihan  
To: Dr. McCoy  
Subj: today at lunch

You thought you were being cute, did you?

  
From: Dr. McCoy  
To: Hot Lips  
Re: today at lunch

I am cute.

  
From. Major Margaret Houlihan  
To: Dr. Thinks He's Funny  
Re: Re: today at lunch

That's the last time I ever sit in the seat you pull out for me, mister.

  
From: Dr. IS Funny  
To: Nurse No Sense of Humor  
Re: Re: Today at lunch.

Next time maybe you'll sit on my lap.

  
From: Major I Outrank You  
To: Insubordinate Subordinate  
Re: Re: Re: today at lunch

Next time maybe you will get to explain to the assembled why I choked on lunch so spectacularly.  
Oh, wait.  
There won't be a next time.  
In the mess or anywhere.  
For a month.

  
From: Lt. Cmdr. L. H. McCoy  
To: Major Hot Lips  
Re: Re: Re: Today at lunch

You won't last a week.

  
From: Major M. Houlihan  
To: Girls Don't Make Passes At Arrogant Smartasses  
Subj: So it's a bet now

Try me.

  
From: Lt. Cmdr L.H. McCoy  
To: Major M. Houlihan  
Subj: You're on

Looking forward to watching you squirm.

  
From: Captain J. T. Kirk  
To: Bones  
Subj: Bet?

Put me down for "loser sings Karaoke in the faculty lounge"

  
From: Bones  
To: Captain No Class  
Re: Bet?

Not that kind of bet, Jim. And why are you reading over my shoulder?

From: Major M. Houlihan  
To: Lt. Cmdr. L. H. McCoy  
Re: You're on

Oh, you're a perfect picture of control. But let's not forget who doesn't wear the pants in this relationship.

My uniform and I will see you at 1730

  
From: Len  
To: Mags  
Subj: The uniform, the bet, and dinner.

Ensign Bradley just took a bad fall on the scaffolding above the exhaust manifold. Right tib fib in about fifteen pieces, knocked out half his teeth. Sorry about dinner. I'll give you a kiss goodnight--though it may be morning by then.

  
From: Mags  
To: Len  
Re: The uniform, the bet, and dinner

Need a hand? We could call it dinner.

  
From: Len  
To: Mags  
Subj: Dinner

I'll be out of surgery at about 2100 hours. Bring me a salmon wrap and an orange and you can keep me company while I wait for him to come out of anesthesia.

  
From: Mags  
To: Len  
Re: Dinner

And miss out on the fun of watching you play jigsaw puzzle with his leg? I'll be in your office in 20 with popcorn and your picnic.

  
From: Len  
To: Mags  
Re:re: Dinner

It's 2230. Things got complicated. Are you still up?

  
From: Mags  
To: Len  
Re:re: Dinner

Look up. And behind you. Also, you're having a tofu burger. I don't trust unrefrigerated salmon for this long.


End file.
